Agency Director
The Agency Director is a villain and antagonist in the adult animated science-fiction sitcom Rick and Morty. He appears as the main antagonist in the Season Three Episode Three called Pickle Rick. The Agency Director is in charge of a top-secret government building in an undisclosed location. He is portrayed by Peter Serafinowicz. Background During some point in his life, the man only known and referred to as the Agency Director, was employed as a government agent and assigned director over a highly classified building and ensure no intruder gets in or out alive. During his time as director, he had former black ops agent Jaguar restrained in a cell within the building and either directly or indirectly killed his daughter due to that she was a loose end. The Agency Director would continue running the place until Rick Sanchez (as Pickle Rick) arrived. Pickle Rick Rick arrives at the government building through a toiler via a miniature jet pack after killing a bunch of rats. He then uses and jumps of a trash can and plant pot to press an elevator button to access the elevator in hopes to escape. However when the door opens three government agents appear and after a brief surprise they start shooting at him. Rick while running away from them wonders where he is currently located at. The Agency Director makes his appearance known as he enters a control room. He asks what is going on and one of the agents inform him of Rick's status and states that Rick claims to be a scientist. The agent tells the Agency Director that Rick is moving around through the air ducts and gathering office supplies to use as weaponry. He also mentions that Rick is toying with them after transferring a bottle from a trash can to a recycling bin. The Agency Director in an annoyed tone asks that they have thirty-four armed guards and that they can't kill a pickle. The agent then corrects him saying that there only thirty-two armed guards now as Rick killed two of them. When Rick calls them, the Agency Director tells the agents to call him and trace the phone signal. Rick then says hi and politely asks them to let him leave. The Agency Director then says that he can't and that Rick's presence in this building violates international law. He states that he couldn't let him leave anyway even if he hadn't killed those two men. At this point, he is notified that Rick is hiding on Level 3 Room 304 in the building. Rick then tells him that those men killed themselves. The Agency Director asks why and Rick simply says "they didn't let me out". One of the agents is scared by this and believes he is a monster called Selena. The Agency Director is angered by this and tells them to do their job and calls them children. Rick asks if this is a bad time and the Agency Director informs him that some of his men refer to Rick as Selena or the Pickle Man. He briefly explains to Rick that it's an old wives tale where he crawls from bowls of cold soup to steal the dreams from wasteful children. At this point, several agents break into the room where Rick is hiding. Rick kills three of them with custom made traps. The other remaining agents there open fire on what appears to be Rick. At first the Agency Director is relieved after one of the agents call back to the control room stating that Rick is dead. Rick then reveals that he is alive and tells him that he doesn't care about their children. Instead, Rick says he's not going to take their dreams but take their parents. It is then shown that the room the other three agents are at is rigged with explosives. Rick sends an email from another room to the room where the agents are at and blows up. The agents are thrown out of the room surprisingly unharmed but that changes quickly when Rick jumps out an air duct and kills all three of them with a blast of his custom made laser gun. He then takes down three more guards that approach him before disabling some of the surveillance cameras. The Agency Director then decides to release the imprisoned former black ops operative Jaguar and in return for his cooperation, the Agency Director will set him free and return his daughter Katarina to him. Jaguar then confronts Rick where both are able to wound each other. Jaguar then tells Rick that this isn't personal and that there is nothing that he won't do to get his daughter back. Both them are able to patch up their wounds and simultaneously grunt in pain. Rick says that he's lying. Jaguar then states that he isn't and that this can only end with one of them dead and that he has never died. Rick tells him that will be his downfall due to him not being open to new experiences. Their fight resumes with the rest of the surveillance cameras getting destroyed with the Agency Director wondering what happened. He calls Jaguar with a walkie-talkie and asks if he has killed Rick. When yells Jaguar's name Rick then speaks to him telling him that "Jaguar couldn't make it". The Agency Director then gives in to his demands and tells him that they are unsealing the building. Rick then lets him know that it's too late for that and says that he's coming for him now. The Agency Director then tries to bribe Rick with a hundred-million dollars worth of bonds in a safe and tells Rick he'll give him the combination. One of the agents question him saying that is for the people. The Agency Director gets mad at him and tells him to call a helicopter immediately. He then asks Rick if they have a deal. Rick agrees only if he gives the money to Jaguar's daughter and sets her free or he will be coming for him. The Agency Director then reveals that Jaguar's daughter with Rick saying that he is a liar. The Agency Director then tells Rick that Jaguar was an animal and that Rick is an intelligent pickle and they can do business. Rick doesn't think so and says that he'll see him soon. The Agency Director asks the remaining two agents is everything ready. One of them says yes and the police are on they way and asks what do we tell them. He then shoots and kills both of the agents in the head and tells them that they were robbed. The Agency Director then gets a bag and stores a bunch of classified documents and money bonds before attempting to leave on the roof where the helicopter is stationed. The helicopter takes off before he can get on and yells at the pilot what he's doing and that he is right here. The pilot is revealed to be Jaguar with Rick also on board the helicopter. Rick then smokes a cigarette and tosses it on the helipad where there is gasoline which sets off a long fuse and heads toward a room full of various explosives. The Agency Director then embraces his death and ironically says "Farewell Solena". The building then explodes killing him. Appearance The Agency Director appears as an average sized man and has black hair with white stripes on the sides. He has two eyes with black pupils and wears glasses. The Agency Director wears a dark gray suit, black shoes, a black shirt, and a gray tie with white stripes. Personality The Agency Director is a ruthless, arrogant, hypocritical, double-crossing, and greedy individual who mostly cares about himself and his well being. While he was concerned about the integrity of the base he was at, he quickly disregarded it when it was already compromised and left knowing that he would be arrested once the public knew what was really going on there. He also didn't really respect his underlings and considered them expendable especially when he shot the remaining two to cover his track as he was trying to escape. Category:Male Category:Leader